fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PinkWolf vs. Titaniumgirl and Frosting128 vs. Skawo1! Episode 30
PinkWolf) Ability Activate! Sparky Moon! ( Moon Spark fires a missle of haos energy ) Titaniumgirl) Ability Activate! Turbined Winds! ( Turbine Airdrac uses her feathery wings and makes a powerful wing gust ) ( Both moves collide, but Moon Spark's attack is sent away and hits Moon Spark ) ( Moon Spark falls to the ground ) Moon Spark) Now you made me mad! ( Moon Spark charges into Turbine Airdrac ) PinkWolf) Ugh... what do I do... ( Moon Spark beats Turbine Airdrac up ) ( Titaniumgirl puts ear plugs in ) Titaniumgirl) Ability Activate! Turbining Screech! ( Turbine Airdrac screeches with a very high pitch ) ( Turbine Airdrac screeches ) Moon Spark) AHHHHH! PinkWolf) My ears! ( PinkWolf falls to the ground ) Moon Spark) MASTER! ( Starts to glow a bright gold ) Blueking4ever) Oh... Great! ' '( Blueking4ever jumps out into the battle ) Blueking4ever) STOP! Titaniumgirl) Why? Blueking4ever) Because! Moon Spark) I'm not stopping! Blueking4ever) Then you should change to you'll stop! Moon Spark) Make me! Blueking4ever) Okay! ( Bling goes behind Moon Spark and slashes her with his sword ) ( Moon Spark turns to ball form ) Blueking4ever) The winner is Titaniumgirl... Titaniumgirl) YAY! Blueking4ever) BUT YOU'LL LOSE TO ME! Titaniumgirl) Why? Blueking4ever) You forefit your shot right now or I'll have you elimated from life! Titaniumgirl) You can't do that! Blueking4ever) You want to die? Titaniummgirl) No... Blueking4ever) Then give your chance up! Titaniumgirl) FINE! I QUIT THIS TOURNAMENT! Blueking4ever) GOOD! ' '( 10 minutes later, Frosting128 vs. Skawo1 has just started ) Frosting128) Ability Activate! Pandoid Creamer! ( Pandoid thinks of her opponent as ice cream and pumbles them ) Skawo1) Frozin... So you ready? Frozin) Ye.... ' '( Frozen falls to the ground and goes into ball form ) Skawo1) WHAT! Blueking4ever) THE WINNER IS FROSTING! SHE'LL BE MOVING ON TO FACE REDAKAIBAKULOVER! Skawo1) How... HOW COULD I LOSE THAT QUICK! Frosting128) I WON! =D ( Everyone runs in to give congrats to the winners, while Skawo1 goes to explore a hidden lab, he wanted to see ) ( In the lab ) Skawo1) O_O Frozin) How the... Skawo1) (Looks at the pods, in the lab...) ( Walks around slowly ) Frozin) Look! That's you! Skawo1) OMG! There's Frosting, Titaniumgirl, Gtgh99, and everyone but Blue... and who are those strange people... Frozin) Skawo! Come here! Skawo1) What? Frozin) Read the note... : On September 28... We attack and kill all of Wolfgang's family. On September 28, this will be the new era! We will destory all members of the Black Enforcers, except for Redakaibakulover, Blueking4ever, and PinkWolf! ~~ Let The EVIL FLOW! EVIL WOLF! Skawo1) We have to tell the others! ALERT A WINDOW HAS BEEN BROKEN! ( In the battlefield ) Evil Wolf) I'll be right back. ( Evil Wolf, in head, how the h*ll did someone get in the lab ) Blueking4ever) Me too ( Back in the lab ) BISH! ' '( Two pods break and two mysterious people run off and escape the base ) Skawo1) CRAP! ( Puts the note in his pocket and runs out of the lab before anyone enters ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/2nd_Round_starts%3F_Episode_31 RED ALERT! Grade this episode! S A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Pinkwolf Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Turbine Airdrac Category:Blueking4ever Category:Bling Category:Frosting128 Category:Skawo1